1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known light emitting devices such as a light emitting diode (LED) in which a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter may also be referred to as a “light emitting element”) is mounted on a package provided with an electrically conductive member. The light emitting element is electrically connected to the electrically conductive member of the package via a wire, for example. As the material of the wire, gold (Au) excellent in ductility is often used. In order to further increase the output, it has been proposed the use of a gold-silver alloy wire containing silver (Ag) that has higher reflectivity than a gold wire (for example, JP 2013-179273 A).
However, a gold-silver alloy wire is lower in ductility than a gold wire. Accordingly, depending on the type of members used for the light emitting device, the size of the light emitting device and the like, a gold-silver alloy wire tends to easily break.